In various applications, an electrical current can be sensed such as for purposes of monitoring, protection, or control of a load device. Such current sensing can be performed in relation to single-phase or multi-phase loads. Generally, a sensing resistor can be placed in-line with such a power supply and a load. In a multi-phase system, current sensing elements can be placed in-line with the power supply and loads corresponding to each phase. A current flowing through the power supply and a corresponding load can be determined such as by amplifying and measuring a differential signal representative of a voltage drop produced by the sensing device. An output of such amplification can be used for purposes of monitoring, protection, or control of a load device.